


Come With Me Now

by lietpol



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Jay/Carlos de Vil, Jaylos Week, M/M, Mal Was Right, Pining, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Swearing, jay is a big loser, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7551595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lietpol/pseuds/lietpol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When two people love each other more than humankind can process, they become soulmates. Bonded for eternity, these souls find each other through each life. This is the story of how two boys from a rundown island became just that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come With Me Now

Lovers were a rare occurrence. Soulmates were practically a myth.

Jay never really believed in any of that stuff. Only one thing was on his mind: acknowledgement. All of his life, a full sixteen years, had been spent trying to make his father realize his potential. However, Jafar was blinded by his own need to return to his former glory, to be the Royal Vizier of Agrabah. Those days were long gone, just like everything else on this forsaken chunk of land. Today was just another day. Jay set out to do what he excelled at; stealing coins, watches, hearts, lamps, and clothing if he was feeling slick. He lost count of how many times he told Jafar that none of the lamps on the Isle would work; the man was chasing a fool’s dream. He didn’t really care, though. Bringing in lamps kept his dad off his back, and left him free to do as he pleased.

He moved confidently along the Island, working his way to the Auradon dump system. Every other week, the hatch would open and release a heap of junk from the lush Kingdom that was thrown out for no reason. Sometimes, Jay managed to obtain useful things like blankets, and pillows with a few loose stitches. Other times, it was partially sour milk. But something about today felt _right_. He could sense that there was an item in this haul that would make Jafar proud.

The hatch gave a groan of protest before falling open and dumping an ocean of items onto the ground. Jay immediately dove in. Nothing like dumpster diving for the skin, right? Something caught the sunlight, and tauntingly winked at Jay. He pushed his way through the entanglement of household items and food scraps until his fingertips grazed the cold, smooth surface of the shining object.

_A lamp!_ He was subconsciously hoping that this would be the one, but previous experience prevented him from hoping too much. He gripped the handle of the lamp and yanked it out of the rubbish. Or so he thought. The lamp vanished before he could register what was going on, and he was left spinning in confusion. He did, however, manage to catch a glimpse of fur making a hasty retreat around the corner. Jay regained his composure and jogged after the… thief? Wasn’t that his job? This was really throwing off his usual routine. Shops and homes blurred past him as he played chase with the fur clad thief, who was starting to slow down. When he hit another corner, Jay stopped to catch his breath and the thief turned around for a split second. Their eyes locked. A surge of energy pulsed through him, and he couldn’t feel his feet hitting the pavement anymore.

The world turned upside down and everything moved as if it were stuck in molasses. His brain was trying to register what was going on, but right now it was in panic mode, so his thoughts were not clear. The scene changed around him quickly. Instead of dense clouds and a grey haze, he was in a worn down room with graffiti scattered around the walls.

Suddenly, the electric shock of iced water hitting him caused Jay to jolt up. He was met with the venomous green eyes of his friend, Mal, who stared at him in amusement. He shook his head as he tried to make sense of the situation.

“Why are you here? This isn’t how I prefer to wake up in the morning...”

Mal scoffed in response, clearly not having any of Jay’s attitude today. “You were Marked. Look at your arm.”

She pointed at the raised section of skin, still red from the Marking. At this point, Jay couldn’t make out what it was supposed to be. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, a hiss escaping him as the notion caused him pain.

“Oh, right. Gravity decided your face needed to become one with the ground. You’re still a little banged up. If the barrier didn’t prevent magic, I would just fix it. For a price, of course.” Mal reassured, covering up that split-second of “kindness.” Jay shivered.

“I don’t know much about Marking,” Jay admitted. “They said it hardly happened, so I hardly paid attention.” What he did know wasn’t exactly uplifting. Marking involved a bonding of two souls through every lifetime. The souls had to find one another in each new life, or they would be separated for all eternity, leaving the people connected to them always feeling as though they were missing something. The typical age of bonding was over eighteen, but as Madame Ursula said, a higher power cannot be explained. Each mark was a link for the partners. They could feel each other’s emotions at all times. Right now, Jay felt like he had been rolled over by a cement truck, but there was an underlying feeling of smug satisfaction.

The down side of soul bonding was that the two people don’t get to pick their soulmates. The souls were recycled. Originally, two people had a love that transcended the boundaries of humanity, so much that their souls took a piece of each other. Thus, they were linked and destined to find each other no matter what. It was all really lame, and Jay never wanted to be a part of it.

“Gods, I just want to pull my skin off and run. That sounds crazy, but that’s what I’m feeling.”

Mal nodded, placing a hand on his tan shoulder. “That’s your bonding pull. If you choose to ignore it, bad things will happen.”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know. Nobody recorded in history has been stupid enough to try it. Don’t be that person,” She squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. His stomach flipped and he groaned. Responsibility sucked.

“So I have to meet this person? This, this thief that ruined my chance at making my dad proud?” Jay didn’t intend to say that much, but he seemed to have lost his filter when he hit the ground.

“What?” Mal sounded _very_ interested in this news. She pressed on and sat next to him. “What do you mean that they ruined your chance at making Jafar proud?”

Jay took a deep breath and began rehashing the details of his failed attempt at thievery. She snorted when Jay told her how the person managed to take a lamp that was _literally_ in his hands. He scowled at her, but continued talking.

“So, yea. That’s what happened. I saw a bunch of black fur making its way around a corner, I chased it, and then I evidently passed out.”

“Wait, black fur?” Mal’s eyes widened and her posture straightened in excitement.

“Uh, are you getting something I’m not?”

She gave him an ‘are you an idiot, or is your sarcasm much more advanced’ look. “It obviously belongs to the De Vils! Who else can get their hands on fur here? We need to go to Hell Hall right now, immediately.” Mal jumped up and made a beeline for the door.

“Wait, I don’t want to,” Jay murmured.

“What? Why? Jay, do you know how rare this is? Even if it is something cheesy like a fairy tale, you can’t just waste this opportunity.”

Jay ignored the agitation in her voice. “What if they don’t like me?”

A beat of silence passed between them, and Jay almost thought Mal was going to deck him or something. But instead, she laughed. Like, a full, belly-aching laugh. Her eyes were closed and she couldn’t do anything but try to regulate her breathing. Jay narrowed his eyes, making a move to stand. Mal wiped at her eyes and fumbled out an apology, which was odd to hear from her.

“How could they not like you? You two literally share a piece of your souls. You’re _meant_ to be together. Even if it’s just an intense, dependent friendship.”

“I don’t think it can be platonic,” Jay remembered that much from Madame Ursula’s lecture on Marking and soul bonding. It was normally _very_ intimate, which is why the actual soul bonding process didn’t usually take place until both parties were eighteen. Ursula would have a field day with him.

“Well, you can work all of that out _after_ you meet the person.”

“What if it’s a guy?” Jay didn’t really care what gender his ‘soul mate’ preferred to identify as, he was just stalling for time.

“Stop stalling.” He knew she would call him on it immediately, but it was worth a shot. “Get your ass up. You’ll feel better if you meet them.”

Jay groaned and lifted himself up, ignoring the dull ache in his head. He took one more glance at the unidentifiable mark on his left forearm before making his way outside of Mal’s hangout. It was always a pain when Mal was right.

Seeing as the island really was a small hunk of land, it took the two less than ten minutes to arrive at the front gates of Hell Hall. Much like the rest of the buildings, it was falling apart at a slow pace. One residence had a car, which was a rare commodity.

Jay stepped through the gates and pushed open a door, leading to the hallway of doors. A shrill voice echoed through the hall, sending Jay and Mal into a defensive stance in case of any attackers.

“You stole a _lamp_?! What do you expect me to do with this?” The dull thud of an impact followed by shattering glass made Jay raise an eyebrow and glance at Mal. She seemed to be equally confused. Jay took a hesitant step forward, slowly inching his way to the source of the noise.

“I don’t know, maybe you could use it to make Jafar give you back that coat he stole,” a small voice replied.

Jay’s interest was piqued at the mention of his father. He knew this was the right place because of the mention of a stolen lamp. He took a deep breath and made the final steps until he was right outside of the open door. Mal crept along behind him, keeping her back pressed to the wall.

He heard rumors about Cruella in school. Even Dr. Facilier seemed to regard her as a touchy subject. The only time Jay ever interacted with her son was when they had to work on some absurd group project, but he had not known about the De Vils then.

Now, seeing as how this kid was his soulmate, a surge of protectiveness welled up inside of him. The rumors he heard about how she treated her child were always unsettling to Jay, but it was slowly becoming much more personal. With a strengthened resolve, Jay stepped through the doorway.

Cruella immediately stopped whatever she was saying as she eyed Jay warily. Her left hand was hovering near her mouth; a long cigar hung from her slender fingers. The son, who Jay remembered was Carlos, turned to him and his skin blanched. The lamp in question was still in his hand, but the shock caused him to drop it. Jay barely resisted diving down to catch the lamp.

Mal popped her head in, and Cruella gasped.

“Oh! If I had known Maleficent’s daughter was dropping by, I would have had Carlos clean up the place. Please do ignore the mess.” Her moves were skittish and her face was pinched as she took a drag from her cigar.

“You must be here for Carlos. I’m sure he’ll take care of whatever you ask, won’t you?” She placed a hand on his head and stroked his hair in what should have been a loving manner, but only seemed forced.

“Sure,” Carlos deadpanned, shying away from his mother’s hand.

With that Cruella departed, sending a fleeting glance in Mal’s direction. The purple haired teen scoffed, shaking her head at Cruella’s fake demeanor.

Carlos was tense and silent as he backed himself into the corner. His knuckles were white where they gripped the lamp. “Is this what you came for?” he bit out, not making eye contact with either of them.

Mal sighed, knowing that Jay tended to be really intimidating when he was staring holes into someone, but he was actually confused.

“Excuse his bitch face, but we’re not here to fight you for that lamp,” she said.

Carlos knitted his eyebrows together, not really sure what to do next. He loosened his grip on the object and his hands slowly sank to his sides. There was still an air of caution about him, but his face seemed less guarded.

“Then what are you doing here?”

Jay made an expression that resembled something between hurt and shock. He held out his arm, showing the raging red mark that was starting to take some form of shape.

Carlos paled as he stared at the Marking on Jay’s forearm. None of this was making any sense to him, and he was supposed to be smart.

“I don’t- I don’t get it,” he murmured.

Oh shit, that’s right,” Mal announced. “Only one person feels the physical Marking. It’s more of a mental thing for the other person. It’s like an odd feeling they can’t shake. But both of you have the Marking.”

Carlos was still confused. He understood Marking, but were these people trying to say he was bonded to this guy? That was impossible. He never felt anything like what Mal was describing to him. He shook his head apologetically at Jay.

“I never felt anything like that, I’m really sorry. I think you have the wrong person,” he said sheepishly.

It took Jay a moment to comprehend what he was saying. Anger flared up inside of him, but he was sure it was amplified by their “bond.”

“That’s impossible. _This_ happened when I looked at you!” He did not mean to shout, especially seeing as Carlos flinched backward from him.

“Oh Gods, I didn’t mean- I never raise my voice to others. I’m so sorry,” Jay’s voice cracked. “I think it’s this whole bond thing. I don’t know how to control any of this. I don’t know what to do about this entire situation. My emotions are going out of control, because I kind of feel like crying. I haven’t cried since I was, like, five.”

Carlos snorted at Jays outburst, earning him a look of confusion from the taller teen. “I wasn’t laughing at you, sorry. It was more towards this situation. I thought this was ridiculously rare?”

“It is,” Mal interrupted. “It’s so rare that there’s hardly any recorded history on underage bonding.”

Jay shook his head and Carlos sighed. He pulled at the ends of his dyed hair anxiously. “Are you saying we have to figure this stuff out on our own?”

“Are you saying you’re willing?” she responded.

Carlos glanced at Jay. He could see the hope in his eyes and the nervousness in his stature. Carlos did not see Jay as a person who was easily nervous, so this must have been an important moment for him.

“Yea, I think so. He doesn’t seem that bad,” Carlos playfully teased.

Mal scoffed, “wait till you get to know him better.”

“Hey! I’m a great guy,” Jay defended himself, but he was smiling as he spoke. He locked eyes with Carlos, which sent a rushing sensation through him, and apparently Carlos. Their eyes widened and it felt like time stopped again. Jay really hoped he did not faint this time. There was an electric sensation in his hands. He held one out to Carlos, who took it easily.

When they touched, it was like something was filled. A void neither of them knew existed was suddenly closed as the electric energy turned to a soft, tingling sensation.

“Let’s start from the beginning,” Jay suggested. “I’m Jay, son of Jafar.”

Carlos grinned as he gripped Jay’s hand. “I’m Carlos de Vil, and you’ve met Cruella.”

“Oh, wow,” Mal gasped. “Your marks are taking shape.”

She was right. On Jay’s arm rested a crescent moon, and Carlos’s was a group of stars.

“Is this supposed to be because I’ll love you to the moon and the stars?” Jay asked.

“Oh my Gods, that is awful and so cheesy. Please tell me he isn’t like this all the time,” Carlos directed to Mal.

“Oh, he definitely is,” she laughed.

Carlos rolled his eyes, but inched his way closer to Jay anyway. This was going to be interesting.


End file.
